


【豪洛】烟花

by ClaireQ



Category: zhuilong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 追龙/雷洛传





	【豪洛】烟花

出院后的第一个生日，雷洛过得很低调。

老泰山教他，低调，发财要噤声，树大招风。

这位岳父大人的每句话他都听，于是今年的生日，没有急着和颜爷一样摆阔气，而是陪家里人吃了顿饭。

伤好了也有些时日，生日还是不许他开戒，仍是粥和汤，海鲜不许碰，白斩鸡不能多吃，蛋糕也不许他再吃第二口。雷洛就没吃饱，但没吃饱还要保持仪态。

没办法，他的生日总是这么过的，和他不是生日的每天一样。

饭后岳父那边的亲戚们三三两两打起了麻将，雷洛陪老爷子聊天，答了伍世豪是谁，老爷子问他：过命的交情，磕了头的兄弟，你生日，他寿桃也不送一个啊？

雷洛替他开脱，笑着说，不是，今晚陪家里人，女眷多，我让他不用来的，再说，他腿伤也不太方便。您若有兴趣，改日，我带他来见您就是了。

老爷子看了他一眼，雷洛仍是微笑，尽管心里觉得把自己的情人引荐给自己的老丈人实在很刺激，很新奇，很让他有种荒唐的冲动。

老爷子说，不用了，等你们——

家里的阿姨过来，说有个电话，找雷洛。

九龙城寨的天台，摆了一张桌子，两把椅子，伍世豪边抽烟边等他，从这里看出去，是整个香港。

雷洛看见他，又看见沙姜鸡、烧鹅、乳猪、肠粉和酿豆腐，就笑了。

这时正有一架飞机从他们头顶经过，轰隆隆地掩盖了其他声响，风吹起他们的衣摆和头发，伍世豪大声说了句什么。

雷洛下意识地问，你说什么？

飞机已经过去了，伍世豪把纸袋子塞给他，说，菠萝油，趁热吃。

雷洛饥肠辘辘，晚餐那几口清淡的东西在爬楼梯时已经消耗光了，他咬了一大口。

刚出炉的菠萝包，热烘烘，软乎乎，黄油却是刚从冰箱拿出来的，恰好在半化不化的时候，咬一口下去。

雷洛心满意足，吃得闭上了眼，想伍世豪刚才的口型，跟他说，生日快乐。

今天他听了很多声了，这无声的一声最动人。

他面对着香港大口吃香喷喷的菠萝油，伍世豪背对着香港，给他递一杯鸳鸯。

雷洛以前是喝咖啡的，伍世豪呢，更喜欢奶茶。

现在他们都喝鸳鸯。

雷洛三两口把菠萝油吃完，把鸳鸯也喝完，来自维多利亚港的海风把他的外套灌满，扬起如船帆一般。

雷洛说，这个生日过得真好。

伍世豪说，转过来。

雷洛有些疑惑地和他一样，背对香港，面对九龙城寨。

他看见烟花从围屋底一路升起，不停歇，在空中炸裂开来。

跌落到底也未必不会青云直上。

伍世豪说，我让他们把所有的烟花都买来了，看，那朵红色的，像不像那天你看见的？

雷洛笑了，伍世豪是不懂低调的，一出手就要惊天动地。

但这样也不错，他自然而然地把头靠在伍世豪肩上，一只手摸上去，抱紧了他的腰。

END


End file.
